


Unbearable little wolf

by dledee



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dledee/pseuds/dledee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss in the rain prompt.<br/>There could be a thousand ways to make this easy. But the little werewolf has to be her little annoying self and make it all that much harder on both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbearable little wolf

”Hayley!” The werewolf girl was nothing short of unbearable! Trying to prove some kind of point as she stood in the middle of the street. Forcing him to hold out a hand to grab her arm and prevent her from leaving. She said she had something, why was she playing that hard to get now? Who could ever understand werewolves?! Such unbearable creatures. “You told me…” But he was cut off by the rain that started to fall. An exasperated sigh leaving him. “Maybe we could take this inside?” Oh, please, someone let the utterly annoying creature agree with him and do it.

Instead she stood there with a mocking expression all across her features, raising an eyebrow slightly. “What? Is the big bad Original afraid of some water?” He may have considered himself a very patient man but if she didn’t have some important information, werewolf girl could start saying goodbye to her heart. “We are both perfectly aware that’s not the case here.” He started, looking up visibly bothered by the rain that was falling. 

All the while, the girl kept her eyes on him, a slight smirk on her lips, seeming not to mind the sudden shower. “You know, I’m just thinking… What do I have to gain of telling you anything?” This was less and less amusing to the vampire by the second. “Your heart staying inside you. Why that doesn’t sound like a very generous offer when you’re making me stand here in the rain is beyond me, little werewolf.” Yet she remained unfazed Almost amused and trying to keep herself from rolling her eyes. “Don’t worry, I heard all the stories. I have something you want, you wouldn’t kill me. You know, I really should take advantage of this.” 

”Don’t make me change my mind—” but she didn’t let him finish, cutting off his line with her lips on his as she put her arms around his neck. Leaving him a moment to be stunned and forget all about the rain that kept on falling around them and about how utterly annoyed he was at the little girl who dared do just about anything. And as soon as that small moment was gone, she pulled her lips away, letting her soaked arms linger there, looking a little more pleased with herself than he would’ve wanted her to. “Was curious to know what would kissing an Original be like.” She spoke nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t just challenged one of the most powerful creatures on the face of the earth. “Kind of disappointed to be honest. I guess the years make a difference.” And she let her arms slip away from the very shocked and slightly outraged vampire. ”Your brother’s searching the mystical cure for vampirism so the doppelgänger girl can be a human again. You’re welcome.”

Even if Elijah knew what words he wanted to speak, she gave him no time to do so as she walked away from him. Leaving to watch her now soaked figure saunter away. And he couldn’t decide if he was sorry he hadn’t killed her before or if he was impressed at the audacity.


End file.
